I could get used to this
by Jubalint Ikinz
Summary: A song that made me think of Prussia and Canada. Chapter One-Prussia could get used to this..., Human names used. Might become multiple chapters if enough positive reviews.


_**I could get used to this…**_

* * *

Mornings suck.

If you just spent more than half of the night out drinking with two buddies, yeah, mornings are going to be hell.

The poor ex-nation, who was attempting to smother himself with the unnaturally soft pillow, groaned, _'Fuckin'—Shit, the awesome me shouldn't be getting hangovers…,' _Gilbert took a moment to peek out into his surroundings, _'Where the fuck did I crash?' _He took notice of a square shaped blur, but the colors had mixed together in the grogginess of hangovers mixed with sleepiness.

**Tap, Tap.**

Gilbert groaned at the amplified sound, clutching his thumping head in agony, "WHAT!" he snapped, making his head pulse much worse.

"Can I come in?" A soft voice asked from outside the door. Gilbert tried to ignore the hammering in his head.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

He scoffed,_ 's'your house, probably...'_ mentally answered back. Talking uses too much power. The door opened slowly, Gilbert could hear the tip-toe steps the other was taking. The bed was shifted from the other person's weight, signifying that they were sitting right next to him.

A delicious waft of maple syrup caught his attention. _'Wait, west doesn't make good pancakes…_' Looking up, he saw another blur of wavy blond and red, "Matt…?" his groggy eyes did notice the smile on Matthews face.

"Morning Gilbert, how are you doing?" He asked softly. With the experiences from Arthurs' occasional hangovers, he knew how to handle the morning-afters. Gilbert slowly turned over onto his back and with a little help from Matthew; he was propped up on the headboard.

"So I awesomed up your home, huh?" He snickered, rubbing the sleepy-seeds out of his vision. Matthew giggled, still holding the carefully tray.

"Of you call the pub-owner leaving you in my yard, shit-faced, and making me the one responsible if you live or not." Matthew placed the yellow tray before the albino, along with pain medication near the bedside-table.

* * *

_**You make me breakfast in bed, when I'm mixed up in my head…**_

* * *

Gilbert almost drooled at the sight of Canadian Pancakes, along with a mount of maple syrup and a side of freshly brewed coffee. "You're so awesome Matt, not as great as me, but pretty damn awesome." With a flash, the man started to devour the small Canadian's offering.

Within a few minutes, the stack of pancakes where gone. Gilbert rubbed his stomach in appreciation. "Why can't West make great pancakes?" he wondered out loud. Matthew just pointed and laughed softly. Gilbert first thought it was because he had some sort of mess on his face. Wiping his face frantically, but the younger kept giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think Kumajiro is appreciating the excess body weight on him." Gilbert moved to the left, only to see his pillow was actually moving. Well, more like struggling to be released from the Germans body-prison.

'_Huh, that's why it was so soft.' _He raised his butt an inch or two, letting the poor animal escape to his masters' feet. Smirking, he said, "Sorry kuma-bear-thingy!"

"Kuma-JIRO, Gil, his name is Kumajiro."

"Pfft, whatever, that thing doesn't remember your name."

"He does, just in his own special way."

"Special is right, damn bear."

"Shut up and drink your pain meds."

"But the Awesome Gilbert is all better now!" at this point, karma gave Matthew a free-bee. The Prussian once again clutched his head at his own louder tone. "Fuck!" Matthew sighed, handing the man the two pills.

"These will help you sleep it off." Gilbert took them and dry swallowed them, he then snuggled back into the thick comforter, trying to make the headache go away quicker. Within minutes, he was quietly resting; Matthew moved the forgotten tray onto the floor so Kumajiro could have whatever was left. Looking at the Prussian curiously, he smiled.

"Night Gilbert," with a swift kiss to the forehead, the Canadian left the room quietly. Little did he know, Gilbert was still in the process of going to sleep, he was just relaxing earlier. The moment Matthew left; Gilberts face turned an alarming red.

'_I could get used to this…'_

* * *

**A/N:** **PrussiaxCanada is my OTP.  
I think I'll make this a whole set of one-shots dedicated to this pairing. It's undecided.  
But, this was finished at 2:30 in the morning, so if any mistakes, blame my lack of sleep.  
Listen to this song by The Veronicas; it really reminds me of this pairing along with others.  
Oh, and uh...review if you like it. I'm sorry if Prussia is a little out of character, that was my first try at writing him.**


End file.
